


The Walking Despair: The Saihara Family

by PopitLockitWriteit



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Violence, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Injury, Major Character Injury, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Violence, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopitLockitWriteit/pseuds/PopitLockitWriteit
Summary: A book that predates the story of The Walking Despair. This story explains, with minimal detail, the life of Shuichi Saihara before the infection was first discovered.All the necessary trigger warnings are in the tags. Please proceed with caution.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Age 7

**Author's Note:**

> Sayuri has allowed Shigeru to live with her, at the expense of her son's freedom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayuri experiences another normal day at home.

as the car finally left the driveway, sayuri let her fists fall flat against the pale lilac frills of her dress. she let out a sigh of relief as the black top vanished over the hill down in the direction of the police station. she turned on her heels, another chip of blue polish breaking off the side as the toe hit the brick stairs leading into the house. she stepped up them, watching her footing carefully as she gripped tight on the white railings that made up the porch, pulling herself up them.

she stood still to take a breath, clutching her side, once again feeling the stabbing pain the bruise on her hip bone was creating with each bend of her body. she grabbed onto the doorknob, still cold even in the heat of this summer's morning, turning it, and she pulled it open, hopping inside the house.

the carpet moved as she walked over it, but she payed it no mind. she went straight for the kitchen, grabbing onto the plate she'd left on the counter, all of the food on it now cold from how long it had been sitting out. she should've waited to prepare this when he left, but it didn't matter. her boy needed to eat.

she grabbed a glass from the top cabinet, pouring in a bit of milk, and strawberry syrup. only a little; it was so thin it didn't need much to change colour and flavour. she grabbed a red bendy straw from the drainer, rinsing it off and drying it with a paper towel before she put it in the glass. she pulled open a drawer, picking out a plastic fork from the side container. she picked up the glass, holding onto it a little tighter than she expected to. she let herself relax, not wanting to drop the plate and fork or break the cup in her hands. heaven knows that would hurt worse than the bruise.

she went slow up the stairs, almost forgetting the way they spiraled up. she nearly walked into the wall, lost in thought. her heels clicking against the newly repaired wood in them, alerting the boy upstairs in his room that she was coming. he sat up on his bed, deciding he could stop pretending to be asleep now. he stretched, resting his head against the headboard, snuggling up still tight in the fluffy blue of his blanket, drawing shapes in it until he heard a light knocking on the door. he threw the blanket off, sliding his legs over the edge and putting his feet in his black bunny slippers. he tugged on the backs of them to make sure they would stay on his feet this time around.

he skipped to the door, hopping up on a stool to pull the door open. for a moment he hung from the knob, but his toes hit the ground and let him stumble backwards to pull the door open.

he peeked past the door, face still blank, but eyes a little wider, more childlike for him. " hi mommy. "

" hi shuichi... " sayuri smiled down at him as she walked in. " did you sleep well? "

" i guess, ya... " he pushed the door shut behind her, and he put the stool up against it as if he was trying to ensure nobody else could come in the room. " is that for me? "

" yes, it is. let me pull out your little table and chair really quickly. and i'm sorry, but it's gotten cold by now. "

" that's oki. " shuichi didn't seem bothered. it didn't seem like he felt much of anything at this scenario. hearing the lack of voice in his words made sayuri's stomach churn. if only she had her own voice...

she set the plate and glass down on the bedside table, and went to the closet, flinging it open. she searched around before finding a small table at the back of the closet. it was yellow and round, made of plastic, with three blue legs that folded into the center. she brought it out, unfolding the legs from the underside and setting it down in the middle of the room. a second later she found a small red stool, also plastic with 3 blue legs, but this one didn't fold. she set it down beside the table. she grabbed the plate, fork and glass off of the night stand, and when she turned around shuichi was already sitting at the table. she set the plate and glass down in front of him, handing him the fork.

" thank you. " he looked up at her, his expression barely changing from the one he had earlier. he held onto the fork tight before setting it down by the plate as he looked to the glass. he pulled it over, looking down at the strawberry syrup settling on the bottom. he held the straw gently and swirled it around the glass, starting to change the milk pink as it was stirred. he continued stirring as he glanced to the plate. some french toast, a fried egg with salt and pepper on it, and on the side some orange slices. he picked up one of the orange slices, taking the end of it in his mouth, and sucking on it as he stared back at the glass, still mixing.

for some reason, these actions made sayuri tear up. he seemed so lifeless in his movements, barely changing. his voice wasn't monotonous, but still it sounded so dead. all the happy babbles she'd heard in the past disappeared in the past year.

she sat down on the floor in front of shuichi, crossing her legs, and staring at her hands, cupped in her lap. she felt that feeling in her cheeks, and her eyes. she could see them wanting to gloss over. her vision continued to blur from staring at one spot for so long. her trance was only broken when she heard that cute little voice again.

" mommy? "

she looked up, trying to ignore the watery gloss over her eyes. " yes dear? "

" i finished my food. " he also had just finished with his milk. she glanced down at the plate, then quickly back up at him as she heard the air sucking through the straw as the last of the milk went down. he set his glass on the table and stood up. 

" i-i'll take it downstairs and put it in the sink, then i'll come back up, okay sweetie..? " she stood up as well, picking up the plate and the glass. " y-you can just throw the fork in the trash. " she kissed the top of his head, then quickly exited the room.

shuichi watched her leave, still with that dead expression. for a moment, worry seemed to flicker in his eyes, one of the first few things he'd felt in months since his new dad moved in. he looked down at his hands. he put his fingers together, then pulled them apart repeatedly. they were sticky from the oranges. 

he walked back to his closet, pulling over a bucket with water in it. the water was starting to get dirty, and there was less of it now. cursed evaporation... he learned about that in one of his story books. he'd have to ask his mom to make sure he had more water. he rolled the sleeves of his shirt up, deciding to keep them cuffed at his shoulders for now. it was a nice look anyways. he sunk his hands down into the water, and washed them the best he could, even with the dust in the water sticking to his arms and hands. he pulled them out, shaking the water off back in the bucket. he picked up a rag from off the ground and dried off his hands, noticing how some dirty and dry skin came off onto it. he stared at his hands, seeing the backs of them the faintest shade of red, and he noticed then that his hands were shaking. he wasn't sure why, but he didn't like it.

he shut the closet doors as sayuri came back upstairs. he walked back over to the table, picking up the fork and tossing it in the plastic bag by his bed. he noticed it was full, so he picked it up, holding onto the top tightly as he walked to sayuri.

" mommy, my trash is full. " he held the bag up to her. his expression seemed even more lonely of emotion now. his eyes were half shut, a frown trying to grow on his face, no light in those eyes. once again, it hurt sayuri to see him like this. a tear rolled down her face as she took the bag from him.

" i-i'll put it in the trash outside and get you a new one from downstairs, o-okay..? " she forced a shaky smile as she turned her back to him.

" mommy? "

she didn't step forward hearing him speak up again. she turned back to him, trying not to let her tears fall.

" y-yes sweetheart, what is it? " she knelt down to him, setting the bag beside her.

" why can't i leave my room now? " curiosity built up in shuichi's voice, a feeling she'd never heard out of him before. for once, genuine confusion filled him, enough he could show it to her alone. 

" i-i... " sayuri wasn't sure how to respond. she was feeling a little overwhelmed. her heart was aching, and from being bent down like this the bruise on her side only hurt more. " i... don't know, shuichi. i'm sorry. it's just daddy's way of living. "

" but he won't even let me go to school. he just makes me read. and i can't go to the bathroom. daddy doesn't let me go anywhere. " shuichi played with the buttons on his shirt, staring down at the floor. he undid a button, redid it again. he undid two buttons, redid them again. undid three, redid them again. and backwards. and he kept doing it. " i don't know why daddy doesn't want me to go outside. but daddy is at work right now, so why can't i leave? "

" daddy's gonna know if you leave... " sayuri sat down on the floor with a sigh. " he checks the whole house when he comes home. it gets so dirty with dust. he's looking for your finger prints. those are the swirly things in your hand. " as sayuri explained, shuichi looked at his hands, barely noticing the little markings in his skin. his wide eyed look had returned.

" why can't i wear gloves like mommy does when cleaning? "

" he'll see that the gloves are missing, or in your trash. mommy got a bruise from him earlier because of that. i used one of his work gloves to try fixing the sink. he didn't like it. "

" but can't you buy more gloves? "

" i-i could, but, that's your dad's money, not mine. just... please stop asking sweetie. this is something mommy has to deal with. "

" oki. "

sayuri almost felt a little sadness from him. she got up, picking up the bag again.

" i-i'll be back sweetie. please don't do anything. "

" i'll go back to bed, mommy, don't worry. "

" okay... "

she exited the room. shuichi stared at the door in silence. he heard a thud outside, but didn't raise his voice. for few moments, it was quiet. and then, he heard crying.


	2. Age 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi gets a computer.

" and that... should be the last of it. " the man sighed as he got up, wiping sweat off his brow. before him sat a small wooden desk. it was open on the left side to fit a chair, while the right had some drawers. with it, also came a small computer. the tower fit on the right side of the desk, standing up straight. the monitor was small, at only 15 inches. the keyboard looked like it came straight off of a laptop. it was flat, and all the keys were tight against what held it all together, instead of jutting out like many other keyboards. the mouse was small, connected by a cord straight to the tower. everything else was laid out underneath the desk. 

the man pushed in a small wooden chair that had been provided, as he looked back to shigeru and sayuri, standing at the door with shuichi between them.

shigeru tapped his arm as he pulled his arms apart from being uncrossed. he rolled his sleeves back down, and rested a fist on his side. " how much? "

the man pulled out a notepad, beginning to scribble down some numbers. " for the desk, that's 15,000¥. the monitor is 10,200¥, keyboard and mouse are 3,932¥, and the tower is 26,900¥. so in total, i'm gonna need 56,032¥. "

" christ... " shigeru grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. " sayuri, how much have you got on you? "

" um... " sayuri spoke softly, fumbling through the purse against her waist. she checked through her jacket pocket as well just to be sure. she brought out her wallet, counting up all the yen that she had on her. " i've got 20,150¥... " 

" ugh. " shigeru shook his head and glanced down at shuichi. " shu. how about you? how much did she give ya? "

shuichi played with his hands for a moment, before reaching into the pocket of his sweatpants. he pulled out a small pink wallet that was covered with blue glitter and white hearts. he opened it up and pulled out all his yen, counting it up quickly. " i got 4,000¥ daddy. "

" fine, i'll get the last... what is it, shu, how much do i have to spend myself? "

" y-you're taking it all..? " sayuri tried not to sound upset since there was another person here, but she couldn't help it.

shigeru cast her a glare. " yes. we all agreed to pitch in for this. i'll pay it back. shuichi, how much? "

shuichi held up a sticky note. he always carried a pack in his other pocket with a pen on the waistband of his sweat pants. he held it up to shigeru, who snatched it from him. 

" 31,882¥. psh, barely a scratch... " he crumpled up the sticky note, tossing it into the bag beside shuichi's bed. he pulled out his wallet. " any tax? "

the man scratched the back of his head. " 4,500¥ sir. "

" i can handle that, yeah. " he held his hand out to sayuri and shuichi, bringing his fingers in towards his palm a few times. the both of them handed their yen to him, which he added in with the rest of the money as he took it out. " we've still got 40,000¥ left. here. " he handed the money to the man, who took it a little too eagerly.

" and this is to help him figure it out. " the man pulled out a small book and handed it to shuichi. shuichi took it in his hands, holding it close to his chest and nodding. 

" what do we say, shuichi? " sayuri smiled down at him, wanting to ease the awkwardness of this scenario.

" thank you! " shuichi tried to sound excited for the man.

it seemed to make him happy. " don't mention it. i'll be off then. " he picked up his toolkit, shoving everything inside, and lifting it up. " the internet will be up soon, they'll be working on it now that the computer's up. you'll get a call for the password soon. "

" can he do anything on it yet? " sayuri tilted her head.

" just a bit. " the man nodded. " he's gotta wait a little for the computer to make sure it's all the way updated, and he'll need to have a browser installed when the internet is up, all he's got is a standard. "

" we-we'll handle it once the service is set up, thank you sir. " sayuri nodded to the man, pushing a wide smile onto her face. she stepped out of the way of the door, pulling shuichi to the side with her. " you may leave. "

" have a nice day. " the man nodded back with a smile to her before she left.

shigeru waited patiently for the door to shut outside before he said anything. but sayuri cut him off before he could even open his mouth.

" so, you took all our money. " the venom in her voice was unbearably sickening. it grinded his gears to hear it. he could see the anger on her face. " now what? you said you'll pay back, right? but you barely have enough to afford the internet service and our house payments now. "

" so what? " he seemed to snarl back at her. " i can take it out of your bank account. "

" and keep what 'little money' you've got left! " sayuri didn't like raising her voice with shuichi being there, but he was already numb to the noise. " i have to use some of my money to pay for shuichi's online classes, and get him the snacks and toys _you_ refuse to provide! i have to get food and drinks and seasoning sand everything, while you sit around drinking rosemaries at work with your fucking brother! "

" excuse me? " shigeru took a step forward, stomping his foot in the process. shuichi jumped, letting fear crawl through his skin. he felt every hair stand on end, from his head down to his toes. his socks and sleeves were feeling uncomfortable, and his skin was all prickly. " do you want to _repeat_ that?! "

" don't you raise your voice at me shigeru. " sayuri was trying her hardest to keep it down. " you heard very damn well what i said. i know the truth; unlike you, your commissioner isn't such a little pussy bitch. the fact that he's letting you _get away_ with this is the worst part! i'm done being your bitch, shigeru! "

shigeru was starting to shake with rage. the shadows casting over his face began to blend with his hair; black just like the raven badge he always wore out of town.

sayuri looked down at shuichi, trying to put on a soft face for him. " shuichi, darling, go downstairs in the bathroom. put a lock on the door, and use the key to lock it. don't come out until i come to see you, okay? "

shuichi was shaking, but he listened. he nodded as tears welled in his eyes. he ran out of the room, shutting it behind him. he heard the door lock as he ran down the stairs. at the last step, he tripped and fell, smacking his chin against the rails, and slamming his teeth together. he felt one crack, and his jaw hurt like hell. he forced himself to his feet, clutching his jaw. he heard a thud upstairs, and immediately ran again, into the kitchen. he pushed a chair over to the fridge, climbing up on it and opening the freezer. he pulled out an ice pack, and shut the door again. he hopped off the chair, putting the ice pack over his jaw, partially covering his mouth, and he pushed the chair back against the kitchen table. 

he ran into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it. he put a lock over it, just for double protection. he pushed a stool against the counter, and climbed up on it. he looked at himself in the mirror. a bruise on his jaw, fear in his eyes, veins slightly visible in his neck.

he'd never seen his eyes this wide before.

he'd never seen his pupils this small before.

he'd never seen himself this... _afraid_ before.

as he vaguely tasted blood in the side of his mouth, and saw it dribble out of his lips, he felt the slam from upstairs, making him jump and fall off the stool, knocking it over in the process, and he heard a familiar clicking sound at the staircase as pain rushed into the back of his head . . .


End file.
